


Powerpuffed Girls

by dmarsh14



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: After Graduating high school, the girls move into their own apartment. With high school over, Bubbles decides to eat a lot more and has put on a bit of weight. When they confront her about it, she tells them that she's decided to follow her dream to get as fat as possible. Since Blossom and Buttercup turn out to be feeders, they decide to help her reach her dream. Being feeders, they also get really horny and start using Bubbles to pleasure themselves and her, which she greatly enjoys and can't get enough of, to stretch her belly even more. Oh, also, they had a really strange puberty.





	

    “Bubbles! Where are you this time?” Blossom called. “We need to decide what we're going to do now, with our diplomas!”  
    Buttercup snorted. “She's probably in the kitchen again. And anyway, why do we need jobs, anyway? We're superheroes! That's enough of a job.”  
    Heading for the kitchen of their new house, Blossom corrected her sister. “We need jobs so we can make it without the Professor having to pay for everything we want. Superheroing doesn't pay.”  
    Buttercup shot back, “I still say we can just charge for it, like police get paid, why not us?”  
    Blossom stopped and shot a glare at her sister. “Get paid by who? And what if somebody doesn't have the money? Do we just not help them?”  
    “The Mayor’s office could pay us, like special police.”  
    Blossom opened her mouth, then turned back to the kitchen door; she actually couldn't think of anything to argue that plan for their after high-school plans, so she ignored it.

    Inside the kitchen, the two teens saw their blonde, blue-dressed sister stuffing her face, as was her new usual.  
    When they got home from visiting the Professor for lunch, Bubbles had gone straight to their kitchen and covered the table completely with huge piles of food. As Blossom and Buttercup came in, Bubbles barely seemed to notice them; she was shoveling food in her mouth as fast as she could; alternating hands holding as much as she could get in them, even though she’d eaten more than both of them together at the Professor’s lunch.  
    Blossom and Buttercup both stopped and stared, completely stunned at their sister’s amazing performance. Finally, Blossom tapped Bubbles on her shoulder. “Uh, Bubbles?” she said.  
    “Mrf?” Mumbled Bubbles around her latest cheek-stretching mouthful.  
    Buttercup chose to interpret that as “what,” and answered. “Should you really be doing that? You’re going to get massively fat. Maybe totally round.”  
    Blossom added, “like a ball.”  
    With a wicked grin, Buttercup finished, “or a real bubble.”  
    Bubbles actually chuckled at that image, and shrugged, never slowing her incredible stuffing in the least. “So?” she managed to get out between chewing. “Du’nt m’tt’r ‘nyway. Superstrong, ‘member? C’n still walk ‘n’ fly, no m’tter whut.”  
    Both her sisters knew that, of course. Sighing, Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, silently recalling the concerns they talked privately about just the week before, when Bubbles set on this course after their high-school graduation ceremony.  
    “Yes, of course,” Blossom finally said. “But that’s not really the problem.”  
    That, and both sisters’ disturbed expressions, finally got Bubbles to stop stuffing herself, at least for a minute. “What’s wrong then?”  
    Again, Buttercup and Blossom traded a look. Bubbles saw this one and glanced back and forth between the two, confused. “What is it? Come on, tell me what’s the matter?”  
    Buttercup finally got over her hesitation. “We think you’re hot like that.”  
    Blossom nodded, almost sadly. “And thinking about how fat you could end up, especially if we help you, got us so excited, that well..."  
    Bubbles finally figured it out. “Oh!” she said. “And since we’re sisters and all..."  
    Blossom nodded. “Right. It’s just...icky.”  
    Buttercup shook her head. “I’m not so sure. We’re not ‘normal’ girls anyway. As long as we can keep it a secret, so other people don’t get upset about it...”  
    Bubbles nodded eagerly, excited herself for any help she could get to get as fat as possible, and as fast as possible. “We can keep secrets, can’t we?” She said. “I mean, we’ve kept _that_ secret since puberty, so..." she trailed off with an unmistakable glance at the now-growing bulges beneath her sisters’ skirts.  
    When the three had reached puberty, a totally unexpected thing had happened. As the teenage hormones raged through their bodies, all three had, somehow, grown penises. By then, the Professor was letting them handle their own personal issues; being male, he felt that the girls should have their privacy. The three were never more relieved at that concern than when they realized what was growing between their legs. After some research on the internet, they found out how to take care of them, and to keep their raging boners under control, and finally by the end of high school, were used to them, and had managed to keep them hidden from everyone in Townsville. They were very happy when the Professor had helped them get their own apartment. It saved them embarrassment, since it seemed that their superpowers extended to their new assets; when they got off, they sprayed enormous amounts, and powerfully, coating much of the room they were in when the shot off. They could clean it all up, of course, but it was much safer having their own place, where the Professor wasn’t there to notice.  
    Buttercup glanced at Blossom. “Right!” she said, triumphantly. “We’ve kept those secret, haven’t we? Even from the Professor! As long as we’re on the down-low, I don’t see a problem with feeding Bubbles as fat as she could possibly want. Or with giving her, and us, a little extra fun alongside.”  
    Blossom sighed, her own drives fighting with her sense of morals. “I guess,” she said, finally giving in to her own desires.  
    Bubbles squealed with glee. “Yay! Then let’s get started right now!” She leaned back and opened her mouth wide, waiting for Blossom and Buttercup to stuff her beyond full.  
    Buttercup instantly grabbed a double-handful of Bubbles’s food and shoved both right in, stretching her sister’s cheeks wide as Bubbles strained to chew and swallow it all.  
    Still a little disturbed by her own desires, as well as her sisters’, Blossom crossed to stand on the opposite side of Bubbles’s head from Buttercup and grabbed her own handful of food. Waiting and watching until Bubbles’s mouth was empty and ready, Blossom found herself getting excited as she watched Bubbles strain to chew up the enormous mouthful Buttercup had stuffed in her. Now as excited as both her sisters, Blossom rammed her own handful into Bubbles’s mouth as soon as she opened her lips after swallowing the massive load already there.  
    Already into it, Buttercup didn’t wait for Bubbles to finish the mouthful (so tiny, she thought with a wicked grin) that Blossom had fed her; she just rammed another double-handful into Bubbles, stretching her cheeks even wider than before.  
    Bubbles moaned in ecstasy as her mouth was stuffed as full as she could imagine, and more. She worked her jaw to chew up the massive load. Staring into Blossom’s eyes, she transmitted her excitement and silently begged Blossom to add to her impossible mouthful.  
    Now fully as excited as the others, Blossom eagerly complied, ramming a new double-handful into Bubbles’s mouth. Grunting with effort, she shoved it right in, pushing the half-chewed mouthful down her sister’s throat by the force of her feeding.  
    After that, her mouth was never empty again. Both Buttercup and Blossom took turns stuffing bigger and bigger handfuls into Bubbles’s mouth. Before long, Bubbles didn’t even bother swallowing any more; she’d just chew a second or two to soften the food, then let her sisters force the mouthful down her throat by shoving in the next, even bigger one.  
    In minutes, Bubbles’s throat was permanently distended, forming a wide tube for the river of food to flow steadily into her belly, already packed tight and itself growing steadily huge. By now, none of the three could deny, or resist, the shared excitement they all felt at stuffing, or being stuffed, to immense obesity. Bubbles’s stomach, by now as large as a weather balloon (6 feet in diameter, or more) and still growing fatter.  
    Bubbles reached down under her belly, pulled her skirt out of the way, and grabbed for her dick. She whimpered around the endless deluge of food cascading down her throat when she realized that she was already far too fat to reach it and pleasure herself.  
    Buttercup and Blossom, too, were so excited by now that their skirts were tenting over their not-so-little dicks. With a bit of shifting, the three finally arranged themselves for the best use of their hands: all shedding their skirts, with Buttercup using both hands to stuff Bubbles as fast as she could manage, along with Blossom using one hand to feed Bubbles, and the other to pleasure Bubbles’s now-hard dick. Bubbles, her top already shredded into rags by the inflation of her mammoth belly and hanging loose from its vast orb, had her hands free since her sisters were doing the work to keep her as stuffed as possible, and took care of them with her hands, one for each.  
    Constantly distracted by the pleasurable sensation of being totally stuffed full, all the way from her lips down to her massive belly, tighter than ever, and still inflating with the gigantic loads of food still shoved inside her, Bubbles couldn’t really focus on the handjobs as she might have wanted. She managed just enough to keep both Buttercup and Blossom on the edge, and their mix of frustration and excitement drove them to stuff her even more.  
    Driven crazy by Bubbles’s hands on their dicks, Blossom and Buttercup somehow sped up their endless stuffing even more. Now Bubbles’s mouth was held wide by its continuous load of food, constantly kept nearly as big as Bubbles’s own head and stretching her jaw wider than she’d have believed possible. And with every new handful crammed inside her, more of the load pushed down her widely swollen throat into her already packed belly, forcing it to expand that much more. They’d already gotten Bubbles bloated to nearly the walls of the kitchen, squeezing them all underneath the massive ball of food and fat.  
    Finally, all too soon they thought, the last of the table-load of food went into Bubbles’s mouth. All that remained was for her to manage to swallow the last of it. Struggling against both her jaws, forced wide open by the load still there, and the tightly packed load in her belly, Bubbles tried to get the last of the food down into her swollen bloated stomach.  
    After watching Bubbles struggle to try and swallow the last of her feeding, and while still being stimulated by her, Buttercup got too excited and reached right into Bubbles’s mouth, physically shoving the food still there straight down her throat. Gulping and gasping, Bubbles let the food push into her already packed stomach, pushing it out even more and tightening the skin on her midsection until it was shiny like a balloon at its limits.  
    With the last push by Buttercup, and the continuing handjob from Blossom, Bubbles finally erupted, spraying what seemed like gallons everywhere as she screamed in climax. As she wilted, exhausted from her long efforts, and her eyes half-closed, Buttercup growled, “oh no you don’t.”  
    Bubbles wearily opened her eyes, looking towards Buttercup. Buttercup herself informed Bubbles, “you didn’t finish me off. Open wide,” as she pushed her still-hard dick right at her mouth.  
    Bubbles managed an eager smile before Buttercup shoved her dick hard past her lips. Her mouth and jaw exhausted from the marathon force-feeding, Bubbles still managed to close her lips around Buttercup’s huge member, and even to lick at it as Buttercup thrust in and out, finally shooting her load into Bubbles.  
    Even knowing her own copious volume, Bubbles was surprised at just how much Buttercup shot into her mouth. Determined now, she clamped her lips shut tight around the shaft, and gulped desperately, swallowing every last drop.  
    Blossom, looking on from the other side of Bubbles’s head, glanced down at her sister’s belly and saw it swell even more, in time with Buttercup’s grunts as she shot spurt after spurt down Bubble’s throat.  
    Finally, Buttercup finished, and pulled her softening dick from Bubbles’s mouth, as Bubbles herself strove to lick the last bits off of the exiting rod. Bubbles sighed, “mmm. That was amazing. I didn’t know you could make that much.”  
    Smiling proudly, Buttercup gently stroked Bubbles’s face. “That was you, sweet Bubbles,” she said, surprisingly quiet and soft. “You got me so hot with your belly stuffing that I couldn’t help it.”  
    Sighing contentedly, Bubbles turned to look at Blossom. She quickly noticed that Blossom’s dick was harder than ever, and leaking just a little fluid from the tip. “Ooh,” she mewled. “You didn’t get off either.”  
    Leaning close to Bubbles, with her dick so close to touching Bubbles’s lips, Blossom whispered, “are you still hungry for some more?”  
    Licking her lips lewdly, Bubbles purred, “of yours? Always. Come here.”  
    Smiling pretty lewdly herself, Blossom shoved her hard rod right into Bubbles’s mouth. She quickly moaned in pleasure; even if this was only Bubble’s second blowjob, she was really good.  
    Minutes passed, and Bubbles, immobilized under her own gargantuan belly, brought Blossom closer and closer to climax. Buttercup, not to be left out, leaned right down over Bubble’s mammoth stomach and rubbed gently at it, soothing the discomfort and occasionally squeezing the hard tightly packed load as she went for it again. Bubbles moaned at the sensations, sending delicious vibrations through Blossom’s rod and making her groan aloud in her own pleasure.  
    Finally, Blossom finished up, shooting even more into Bubbles that Buttercup had. Throbbing bigger and tighter with each gulp, Bubbles’s stomach pushed into Buttercup’s body, bringing the three of them to one last mutual climax.  
    Blossom slid off her sister, collapsing exhausted to the floor. She looked up at Butterup, still laying across Bubbles’s belly, bigger than she was, and at Bubbles herself, now nearly unconscious with the pleasure she’d just received, and given.  
    Bubbles reached her arms up and stroked what little she could reach of her own monumental belly, rubbing along its tight sensitive skin. “Oh god,” she moaned delightedly. “I can’t wait till I digest all this, making me fatter and fatter. We can do this again.” She paused a moment, then asked, almost afraid, “can’t we?”  
    Both of her sisters, themselves tired from the session, murmured wordlessly in the affirmative as they picked up their immobilized belly of a sister, carried her heavily to their shared bed to rest up for later, and settled in to snuggle against the massive belly, nestling their semi-hard dicks into folds of her fat, and fell asleep happily.  



End file.
